


Familiar Faces

by EdithWinters



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Explanations, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithWinters/pseuds/EdithWinters
Summary: Basically the Fam meeting a bunch of faces from the Doctor's past. Will probably undergo a lot of editing. Missy will be after Dhawan because I refuse to let Chibnall ruin her character development. This is my first published fanfiction. Probably going to be a bunch of one-shots but who knows.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Missy

**Author's Note:**

> Post Timeless Child. Started before the New Year's episode. The Doctor is out of prison and back with the Fam.

“The Master, is he dead?”

“I would like to think so Yaz but he has a habit of returning from the dead.” The Doctor paused. “One time I even held him in my arms as he died. I felt the life drain out of him. We burned his body. And yet he showed up again. And again. And now again.” The fam glanced at each other. held him in my arms as he died? They knew the Doctor had a history with the master but they couldn’t imagine her forgiving him and doing that. 

“So where to?” The Doctor said a little too quickly.

“Doctor!” It was coming from outside the TARDIS. “Doctah!” The voice was definitely female and something else. Scotish? The Doctor stiffened, several emotions crossing her face in a fraction of a second: joy, hesitation, despair, before finally settling on anger. 

“Doctor, let me in!” The Doctor moved around the consol and pulled up a screen. On it was a woman with brown hair in a messy bun and a brown and purple victorian dress. “There are so many playthings out here, it’s in everyone’s best interest to let me in.” 

The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS, “Is she still biolocked out of the controls?” The TARDIS hummed in response. Looking satisfied, the Doctor strood over and opened the door.

The strange woman’s face lit up. “Oh! Either he picked up another pet while he was out or I got the wrong TARDIS.” The Doctor was still silent, staring at Missy. “Um, I’m a friend of his, can you let me in?”

SLAP! Missy looked stunned. “That was for Bill,” The Doctor slapped her again, “That was everyone else on the satellite.” A third strike, “ And that was for Gallifrey.” 

“Doctor! What are you doing?!” It was Ryan. “You freak out at any violence what are you-” He glanced at Missy and trailed off. She was grinning. She worked her jaw. 

“Well Doctor, so much for being good.” She smirked, “You have one hell of an arm. Ah that felt good.” Her eyes met the Doctor’s steely gaze and her smile faltered. 

“Where are you?” 

“I just escaped the satellite. I thought I might find you here at the university” Missy looked up at the Doctor, “ I tried to come back.”

“What?”

“I tried to leave him and come back to you. I stabbed him. Fatally. But he shot me, tried to stop my regeneration. Unfortunately for him, you must’ve taken the cosmic compressor from his gun while you were building defenses. It hurt like hell and temporarily stopped my hearts but it didn’t kill me.” She sighed, “When I came to, I looked all around but I couldn’t find you. Everyone was gone.” 

“You tried to come back.” The Doctor said softly, “Without hope, without witness, without reward. You could have died in that forest and I never would have known.” Her eyes brimmed with tears. Whatever O had done, at the very least she had managed to change this regeneration. She hugged Missy. 

Missy laughed quietly, “I see this one’s a hugger.” She patted the Doctor on the head before carefully hugging her back. She glanced over the Doctor’s shoulder to see the 3 companions staring at them. Missy cleared her throat, “Doctor, your pets are staring at us.” 

“Oh yes. Right.” The Doctor let go of Missy and turned to face her fam. “Fam, this is Missy.” 

Missy curtsied then looked at the Doctor, “You call them ‘Fam’?” 

“Yeah, short for family.” Missy threw back her head and laughed in disbelief. The Doctor looked down, embarrassed, “ It’s that or Team TARDIS” Missy laughed harder.

“Anyway! Fam, this is Missy. She’s a Timelo- Timelady like me.” She gulped, “Missy is an incarnation of the master.”

“What?!? Doctor, he tried to kill us all, he raised the cybermen, he destroyed your home!!” 

“I know Yaz, but this version is really trying to be good.”

“How can she be the Master?” Ryan glanced at Missy. She gave him an insane smile. 

“Because of regeneration poppet. And it’s true I am trying to be good. I think I’ve only killed one person in the last day.” Not at all looking reassured, the companions took a collective step back. “Don’t worry it was a past version of myself, he should be up and about by now, destroying this race or another.” She paused, remembering something Yaz had just said, “What do you mean I destroy Gallifrey? That was the Doctor’s doing wasn’t it?” The Doctor glanced down and the companions looked at her in alarm, 

The Doctor sighed, “I did a long time ago but I brought it back.” She looked up at Missy, eyes hardening, “ Yes. You destroyed Gallifrey.” 

Missy was reeling. She couldn’t remember destroying Gallifrey. That was the sort of thing one tended to remember. Honestly her whole last regeneration was a bit of a blank. She was trying to think of what would cause her to destroy the planet. As it was, she hated Rassilon and the council but she couldn’t imagine destroying the entire planet. Even if she couldn’t visit, it was kind of nice knowing it was out there somewhere. When she was in the vault she daydreamed about the day her sentence would end and she and the Doctor could return to Gallifrey together. Things could never be the same as when they were children but they could try. 

“Fam, why don’t you go and explore the campus where I used to teach. There’s a great taco truck a few blocks away.”

“But-” Yaz was cut off by the Doctor

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” She smiled at Yaz. Yaz lets herself be dragged away by Ryan and Graham, glancing nervously back at the Doctor.

Once they had gone Missy turned to the Doctor, “Why did I destroy Gallifrey?”

“You really don’t remember?”

“No. Something about the way I died wiped most of that regeneration from my memory.” Missy thinks for a moment, “When I came to I had a bunch of really fun cyber tech. That came in handy for building your army.” The Doctor scowls. “Come to think of it I do remember finding my way back to Gallifrey. I think I did some mucking about in the Matrix.”

“Yup. You definitely did that. Told me as much when I asked.” She sighed, “You told me you did it because-because I was the Timeless Child and you couldn’t bear the thought that you had a little piece of me inside you.” Her voice was steady but there was rage behind it. It was such a stupid reason but the Master never needed much provoking. 

Recognition crossed Missy’s face, “Of course! I remember what I found now!” She laughed and the Doctor glared at her.

“You think this is funny?”

“Of course!” She gasped. After a few seconds Missy managed to compose herself, “For someone so smart you are also so incredibly stupid.” The Doctor’s nose scrunched. “Doctor, did you honestly believe that was the reason?”

“But you said-”

“Of course that’s what I said! Guess what Doctor, I lied! I’m the Master, I wouldn’t’ve told you the real reasons.”

“So what were the real reasons?” 

“Oh where to start. For one, that stupid noise in my head. But mainly what I found in the Matrix.” The Doctor looks up expectantly, waiting for her to continue. “Doctor, I saw what they did to you in the Confession Dial. Congrats on being President by the way.”

The Doctor flinched. She hated being president. Better than having Rassilon in charge but still. “And?”

“And it hurt that they hurt you like that. Only I can do that.” She exhaled, “Not enough to torch them though. When I found out about the Timeless Child-what they’d done to you-” Missy glances away, her chest heaving, “They tortured you, killed you over and over and then wiped your memory. And then Rassillion took the credit for inventing regeneration. He limited your regeneration when really you were the only one of us who was supposed to have it.”

The Doctor was stunned, “So, you wanted revenge on my behalf?” 

“Something like that.”

“But why did you try to kill my friends and break me?” She fails to keep the anger and accusation from her voice.

“Because it’s what I do! How could I have told you the truth? How could I have done anything different? That was all I knew. I knew I had to kill people and create a scene to get your attention and it worked didn’t it?” Tucking a strand of hair behind ear she finally turned to face the Doctor. 

The Doctor met her gaze and realized what Missy was saying. Koschei had always been so proud and so terrible at admitting weakness. Missy was right. She couldn’t imagine any other version of the Master admitting that they had destroyed Gallifrey for her. The Master had felt like he had needed to make it clear just how much he hated the Doctor just so that no one would suspect his true motivations. 

“Oh Koschei,” Missy’s straightened. She’d used her name from the Academy. A name she hadn’t heard in a very long time.

“Yes, Theta?”

“I love you too.” The Doctor hugged Missy again. It only took Missy a second before she wrapped her arms around her friend. They stood in each others’ arms for who knows how long. Long enough that they were still hugging when the Fam came back with food.


	2. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 13th Doctor brings Jenny to dinner at Yaz's. Her family has some questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be undergoing some editing. I kinda just wrote it but rereading it I realized that I skipped some stuff I wanted to put in.

“Do you when that Doctor friend of yours is planning on getting here Yaz?” Najia tried to keep the impatience out of her voice but couldn’t quite manage it. The Doctor was supposed to have arrived 40 minutes ago. Thankfully Yaz seemed to know how unreliable her friend was. She had told the Doctor to arrive at 5 even though dinner started at 6.

Najia wasn’t sure what to make of the Doctor. She knew Yaz liked her and it seemed like the Doctor liked Yaz but they had sworn they weren’t dating. Despite that, she was sure something was going on between the two of them. 

‘Yaz was an adult’ she reminded herself. She can take care of herself and date whom she chooses. She’ll tell us eventually. Still. The Doctor seemed significantly older than Yaz. Not so much in the body but those eyes. Those eyes had seen so much. 

There was a knock at the door. Yaz got up from the not-purple sofa to answer it.

“Finally.” Najia glared at Sonya.

“What? You were thinking it too.” She had been but at least she had held her tongue. 

“Hi Hakim, Sonya, Yaz’s mum!” Yaz had returned with the Doctor and another woman. She was about the same height as the Doctor. Younger though. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she had an excited energy about her to rival the Doctor.

“ Najia is fine.”

“Sure Najia. Sorry about being late, that seems to be a running thing with me. I guess the universe has some sick sense of humor because I of all people should be on time. Anyways, hiya! I brought someone over for dinner, hope that’s okay.”

“Of course it is,” Hakim answered from the kitchen, “The more the merrier. Besides, it’s one more person who might like my Pakora.” 

“Great! So this is Jenny, Jenny this is Yaz, her sister Sonya, her mum Najia, and her dad Hakim.”

“Cool! You all seem fantastic.” She grinned from ear to ear. Najia raised an eyebrow. Just as enthusiastic as the Doctor then. 

“Ooh, look at that,” Jenny ran over to the TV, “I’ve never seen one in person before,” She turned to the Doctor, “Is this back when they had to be plugged into the wall?” Sonya snorted

“Yes but maybe turn down the excitement a bit,”

“Oh yeah sorry,” Jenny looked sheepish, “Sorry, I’m from really far away, things are pretty different there.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, we’re a bit used to strange what with Yaz being friends with the Doctor,” Najia patted Jenny’s shoulder and she beamed once more.

“Girlfriends!” 

“Shut up Sonya,” Yaz threw a pillow at her sister who ducked and stuck her tongue out

“You can’t hide it forever,”

“We’re. Just. Friends!” Sonya yelped as Yaz pounced on her, hitting her repeatedly with another pillow. 

Najia cleared her throat, “How ‘bout we eat?” It wasn’t a question. Her daughters looked up at her, nodding. Sonya looked smug and Yaz glared at her over her shoulder but there wasn’t any venom behind it. 

___________________________________________________________________________

It turned out that like the Doctor, Jenny also liked Hakim’s Pakora. “Mm, this is so good Hakim. We don’t have anything like this where I’m from. It’s mostly rations and whatever we can get our hands on.” She shoved another few into her mouth. 

Hakim grinned at her then turned to his family, “See they like it, why can’t you all be this supportive?” 

“Because it’s terrible. And honestly dad, their endorsement is not the win you think it is. I once saw the Doctor dip fish fingers into custard,” Hakim pretended to be insulted by Sonya’s words.

“Fish fingers and custard is delicious though.” The Doctor said. She was frowning, looking like a confused and hurt puppy. 

“It’s all right Doctor, you’re weird but you’re our weird,” Yaz replied. She patted the Doctor’s hand and gave her a supporting smile. Najia narrowed her eyes at the two. Not dating my arse. 

“Dad, can you pass me more of the Pakora?” 

“Sure Jenny,” The Doctor passed Jenny a bowl of the fried food.

“‘Dad?’ What do you mean ‘dad?’”

The Doctor looked up to find all eyes on her. “Well I am her dad- er mum I guess. Blimey still not used to that. Parent. I’m her parent.” 

“But you can’t be. She’s almost as old as you are-” 

“Sonya, don’t be rude.” Hakim glared at his daughter, “Besides, they’re aliens so who knows how that works,” 

Yaz choked, “What?!” The Doctor also looked surprised. Jenny was still shoveling Pakora into her mouth although she did glace up in interest. 

“It’s obvious isn’t it?”

“Oh hush, enough of your conspiracy theories,” Najia said. 

“Well he’s right,”

“Don’t encourage him,” 

“I’m not. I am an alien, a Time Lord. So is Jenny, although she’s not quite a Time Lord. Progeneration machine can only do so much.” 

“Doctor!” Yaz was looking at her with wide eyes.

“Whoops. Was I not s’posed to say anything? I can never keep track of which companions want what to remain secret.”

“So she is actually your daughter. And you’re an alien.” After giant spiders and those Dalek things, she could believe aliens. She would smash her head into a wall and ponder what that really meant later. Daughter though. She had some questions about that. 

“Yup!” 

“So who’s her father?”

“I am.”

“She mean’s who’s her other parent,” Yaz said gently. She knew the Doctor had had a family before and that she had lost them. It was such a sore subject that she hadn’t questioned the sudden appearance of her daughter earlier. 

“Oh. There isn’t one. She was made via a progeneration machine. It’s kind of like a cloning machine but also nothing like that. Jenny was born as an educated adult person.”

“Cool. So are you lot involved in the government in any way,” Hakim was so excited to be proved right. He had so many questions. Clearly Yaz had known about the Doctor being an alien for a while. That means that she still trusted her. A good alien. It was taking everything he had to not spring all his questions on her. 

“Why would we be involved in government?” Jenny asked.

“A lot of humans have theories about aliens running the government. And honestly after Saxon and the Slitheen, you can hardly blame them,” The Doctor explained. “As for am I involved in the government. I guess so. I used to work for UNIT-”

“You had a job?” Yaz couldn’t picture the Doctor having a job. Like at all.

“Oi! Yeah I had a job. Still do as far as I know. Oh and in times of extreme crisis, I guess I’m president of Earth.” Everyone stared at her. 

Najia put her fork down, “I’m sorry what?” 

“It was Kate’s idea as far as I know. Stupid idea. But I guess there isn’t anyone else who could better handle a big alien threat.” she looked thoughtful, “I haven’t seen Kate in a while. I should pop by, get her familiar with this face so she doesn’t shoot me next time I show up to help out.”

“But seriously, you? You’re the president of Earth?” Sonya still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that the Doctor. The strange bumbling woman who Yaz was crushing on was the President. Of Earth. What was the world coming to.

“Yes me. Mind you when I first found out. Nearly gave me a heart attack. I guess technically speaking I’m still president of Gallifrey too. Although can you be a president if you’re the only one left?” She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

“One last question for now.” Hakim asked, his voice trembling with excitement. Yaz rolled her eyes at him. Oh how happy he must be right now, knowing that he was at least partially right.

“Sure,” the Doctor said, stirring from her reverie.

“Do you have a UFO?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please give me feedback, your comments really motivate me to keep going. I'm relatively new to AO3 so it's helpful to know what people are looking for. Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! please give me feedback, this is the first time I've posted any of my fanfictions and I would love to know what I can improve on. Thanks :)


End file.
